What is love?
by MikiSakura
Summary: Narumi has his own special way of punishing too. read on to find out   claracrazed


** Hey minna san im back from my very long hiatus (6 months) and all of you are probably mad that I deleted all my fics without any notice and stuff. Well truth is during that period I was kinda depressed because of certain things and I did something foolish, I deleted all my fics! Omg I feel so angry at myself! Then when I wanted to repost the HSR series, I accidentally deleted the whole file in my thumb drive! UWAH I feel so dumb . minna san I hope you forgive me and continue to support me :P (I know I lost like all my reviewers and stuff after I deleted everything and disappeared from the fanfic world but still…..) anyways you probably hate me now and just want to read the one shot so here you go! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: This author does not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in the story even if she did, Gakuen Alice would be too awesome for her to handle**

**What is love?**

The brunette stared in frustration at the blank piece of paper. It had been two hours, yes two damn hours and yet the freakin piece of paper was still blanks. Yes, B-L-A-N-K, blank! It was already the last day to complete the assignment and yet Mikan could still not think of anything to write on the piece of paper.

"I swear, if Narumi gives another piece of assignment on this freakin theme again, I'm gonna kill him… with my bare hands!" Mikan murmured to herself as she laughed evilly, thinking of ways to torture the poor, old Narumi Sensei. At this point of time, she was more sadistic than the ice queen, Hotaru. (bleh OOC sorry .) Unable to think of anything to write, she decided to call Natsume to find out if he had finished his assignment.

"Hello Natsume, have you finished Narumi's stupid assignment?"

"Oh yes my dear, I finished it a long time ago (sense the sarcasm?) In fact, I have written some very interesting things on it!" Natsume replied as he smirked evilly (Mikan could sense it) and hanged up on her.

"That bastard Natsume better not write anything funny or perverted! Or I will have some butt kicking to do!" Mikan shouted in her mind. Suddenly, she realised that the blank piece of paper was still in front of her. "Oh god…" she groaned as she scribbled some random and nonsensical words onto her paper before sleeping.

**Flashback**

**1 week ago**

A blonde-haired man pranced into the classroom wearing a tutu over his pants. It was a great wonder where he got that terrible fashion sense of his.

"Now class, today I have a wonderful assignment for all of you! In fact, the title is 'What is love?'" Hearing that, all the girls except for Hotaru and Mikan squealed in delight while all the boys groaned, asking God why they just had to be so lucky to get a nutcase for their form teacher.

"The assignment will be due in one weeks time, so chop chop! Oh yes, did I mention that those who fail to hand up their assignment on time or lack in effort will have to receive my 'special' punishment?" Hearing that, the hair on the backs of everyone stood up as they shuddered. They have had received the 'special' punishment once and that was enough for the rest of their lives. Who said Narumi Sensei was all cheers and smiles? He had his own special way of punishing people too…

**Present**

**1 week later**

"Class, I have graded your assignments. Some of them are romantic while some were lacking in effort. In fact, I have two very interesting assignments to show you. The first one is by Natsume Hyuuga."

_Love is peeking at you girlfriends stupid_

_polka dot panties and calling her nicknames_

_that fit her, such as stupid, pig, and my_

_favourite, POLKA!_

_By Natsume Hyuuga_

Mikan flushed in embarrassment. How could Natsume write that? It was their little secret. Mikan glared at Natsume while he just gave her a smirk and a "Hn". Narumi Sensei noticing that interrupted.

"Ahem, now the next one is by Mikan Sakura." Mikan couldn't believe her ears.

_Love is having you boyfriend_

_buy you ten boxes of fluff puffs_

_when you past by the fluff puff_

_shop and not even giving him_

_one_

_By Mikan Sakura_

Mikan stared at the class awkwardly while scratching her head. "Eh heh..." Narumi Sensei continued.

"Unfortunately for the both of them, they did not put in any effort into the assignment and therefore tomorrow afternoon they will have to come by the drama club room to receive their 'special' assignment. Mikan and Natsume gulped.

**The next day**

"This is all your fault!" "How is this my fault?" "if you were not the inspiration for my assignment, I wouldn't be standing here like a fool with a dress on!" "Liked I asked you for me to be your inspiration! Besides its not my fault that Narumi wanted to see which dress looks nicer for the play on Romeo and Juliet!" "I'm a guy!" "Can I take a photo of you Natsume?" "What the freakin hell? Hell no!" "Oh wait I just did!" "Come back here Mikan!" and the bickering went on and on…

_**the end~**_

**Okay so I know this isn't my best work but still review please?**

**I will probably upload a new fic every month so yeah :) **

**~claracrazed**


End file.
